Revealed in Shadows
by Druid Star
Summary: Trapped, no way out. One person can save everyone: but only at the cost of everything? Merlin’s secret is out! First one ever! Please R/R.
1. AN

Hey ya, this is a NEW A/N for you guys.

THERE IS ALSO A NEW CHAPTER!

First, woo! I'm not dead! :P Second, I'll never abandon any of my fics. Third I'm starting writing again. Fourth, This will be 5 chapters all told so please keep waiting only a lil bit for the last chapter! And finally: As this is soooo old :P I'm just going to clarify the setting of this fic. This was started when the series was still shiny new :D so, I'm going to say that yes this is still set during the early parts of the series before Morgana turns evil and all that jazz… This will not however circumvent the rest of the series! And to find out how this will be so, well… you'll just have to wait for the last chapter :D


	2. No light in the darkness

Silence spread throughout the banquet hall. Guests and servants alike stared in horror as dark smoke, the colour of pitch, snaked its way between the cracks of doors and windows to spread across the floor and walls. A general panic cut the bonds that held everyone frozen and the people ran towards the northern end of the hall and the throne where King Uther sat watching in disbelief as, in a matter of moments, the room was sealed. Guards, lead by the prince, rushed to protect the frightened masses. Some panicked and started to wards the doors, but they didn't get very far. As soon as the mist touched them, it spread over them; consuming them. Their screams of agony were only choked off into nothing when it reached their heads, filling their mouths. Their bodies crumbled into dust.

The people cried out, the King bellowed orders as Arthur and the guards clattered about the slowly constricting space but the ever-moving enemy that was the air itself made no sound. In all the chaos only two people were still. Two sets of eyes, blue and grey, were locked in an endless stare that connected one side of the room with another. Neither Merlin nor Gaius knew what this new threat was but they both knew the cause: Magic. In a fraction of a moment Merlin reacted, his eyes flashed gold as he muttered an incantation under his breath. An invisible barrier shimmered slightly as it settled into place to protect the rapidly diminishing numbers who scrambled to get further away from imminent death. In the confusion, no one noticed a mere boy had already halted its approach.

Merlin stood, ignoring Arthur's call to come help erect an unnecessary barrier of tables and chairs against the smoke. He made his way past Morgana and Gwen who tried to soothe frightened women and children to crouch next to Gaius. His body radiated tension as he stared fixedly at the encroaching darkness. "What the hell is that?" Merlin demanded. The old man shook his head. "I've never seen its like."

"You mean you don't know?"

"I remember… There once was a sorcerer, a dark sorcerer who could turn his enemies into dust. But it was rumoured he was killed in the great Purge twenty years ago. And this, this…. if this is him, then…he's got more powerful." Merlin's head snapped to look at his friend, his incredulous stare cut short as Uther summoned Gaius to his side. Seeing Arthur next to his father, Merlin followed. His mind full of the problem that faced them, he came to stand unnoticed by the group of nobility. Dimly he hard Gaius repeat his theory on the sorcerer, one he called Caddug. Merlin listened with a half ear to the King's demands for more information and the Prince's strategies for fighting a sorcerer. But deep down something stirred and sense of trepidation uncurled itself in his gut. This would not, could not be ended by sovereignty or by force. Merlin stood behind Arthur, only now noticing the uneasiness that surrounded him. In an instant the black smoke had drawn back from his protection, filling the windows and swirling around the walls and doors like a layer of invidious paint. This should be cause for breathing easier but now shapes could be seen, moving behind the shifting surface; lurking. The silence was deafening as no one dared to move.

Morgana edged over slowly to stand with the men, her eyes drawn to the dark. "Arthur…" She trailed off on a strangled gasp as misshapen creatures took form, stepping from the mist that had made them. Sightless, faceless they lurched towards the people huddled at the far end of the room. Moving swiftly Arthur called his men to him as he strode across Merlin's barrier. _'Damn it! I only made it to keep the smoke from getting in, I never thought anyone would be stupid enough to try to get out!_' Merlin thought as the men drew their swords and crossed his magic with ease and followed their prince into combat. Merlin watched the battle, apprehension for the Prince's wellbeing worried at him as he saw the strength of the monsters. As they tore one man apart and bludgeoned another to death only Arthur's skill persuaded Merlin not to reach into the fray and drag him to safety.

Merlin's concentration faltered as a wave of power rolled over him. Uncontrollable fear ran up his spine and lodged itself in his brain. Panicked, he shouted; not caring who heard him. "Arthur!" The Prince turned. "Get back, something's coming!" Barely hesitating, Arthur ducked a creature's wild swing then neatly beheaded it, calling for the Guards to retreat. Panting, bloody sword in hand Arthur jogged up to his father's throne. "They're too strong. We might be able to hold them back but only just." Uther seemed to take this on board then turned to Gaius. "What do they want? What does this… bloody _sorcerer_ want?!" He spat the hate filled word out.

"Your crown." Came a deep voice that echoed around the room. Faces turned in a multitude of different directions as they searched to the source of that haunting voice. The darkness on one wall parted as a man dressed in black stepped through the curtained shadows. His appearance was one of a skeleton after a good meal, pale skin and gaunt features. The truly horrific thing about him however was his eyes: they if anything resembled the dead; devoid of mercy, of hope or love. Devoid even of humanity. "I want your crown, Uther Pendragon," he repeated. "Your throne and your life. Give me these things and I swear by the old law that all here and all in your kingdom shall be safe from harm." Uther stood, "Caddug, I presume." The sorcerer smiled thinly and gave a mocking bow, Uther walked forward. Silently Merlin was begging the king to stop where he was as another two steps and he would be outside the protection. "Why should I? The lives of a few are not worth the freedom of many." Uther declared. Caddug just smirked, "Not even the life of your precious son? Hmm, yes; I would spend special care to make sure his death was long and painful. My pets will kill everyone here, you can't stop them with weapons forged by man- they simply return to the shadows to be reborn." Indeed the slices of the creatures left on the ground had stared to creep towards the darkness lining the walls. "After they have I will start on the rest of the castle, then the kingdom. Thousands upon thousands will die. But I suppose I am being a little unfair, So I'll give you one chance. Send in a champion and if they can defeat ME then you and your people are safe from my pets. You have fifteen minuets to decide." And with that he melted back into the dark.

Murmurs went threw the crowd of nobles as the King returned to the throne. Arthur, Gaius, Morgana and Merlin still stood around it awaiting him. "Father, please let me fight him-" Arthur was cut off but Uther's glare.

"No!" he hissed. "If anyone is to survive then it must be you! I will fight myself, he asks for my life anyway." The Prince argued against this and this lead to a frenzy of whispers between father and son. Merlin however had only one thought. No weapon forged by man can kill the shadow creatures, no blade would get with in striking distance of Caddug's heart. Only Magic could defeat both these opponents and only he had magic running through his veins. Eyes closed he searched himself and found only one answer, a rightful feeling of destiny. There was no other way: they were trapped, Arthur's life threatened, the kingdom under attack. No other way, no other option. Settled by this finality, Merlin centred himself and opened his eyes. He knew what had to be done.


	3. A tale worth the telling?

"Enough." The authority and command in his voice silenced the startled royalty. Shocked the group turned to face Merlin, three faces blank while the fourth started to realise what was about to happen. Uther grew angry but before he could draw breath to shout at the peasant before him, Merlin stood straighter and glared at the King. "I said enough, Neither of you will be leaving this circle; Is that understood?"

"I'll see you in irons when we get out of here boy!" Uther threatened.

"You go too far Merlin!" Arthur hissed at his manservant. "Besides, if neither Father nor I go to face the sorcerer, who would? Morgana? Gaius? Or maybe one of those children over there?"

"No. Me." The prince laughed at this and Gaius seemed to wilt, having to sit down in order to better absorb the events that were coming to pass right before his eyes. The King's gaze grew intent and Arthur stopped laughing as Merlin stood calm and immovable in front of them. "You're serious. Don't be an idiot Merlin, You can barely lift a sword let alone defeat a wizard with one." The prince scoffed.

"I need no sword, your highness. No blade can kill those things."

"Then what do you propose, boy. How will _you_ beat them?" Uther commanded. Looking into Gaius' face Merlin spoke the words that would seal his fate with a sad smile on his lips.

"You fight fire with fire, Milord. And it just so happens that you have in you service one of those you fear the most." The king's eyes started to take on a dangerous light, as the meaning of Merlin's words became clear to him. Arthur's however searched his friend's face, not yet understanding. Sighing, Merlin condemned himself. "I am a warlock, a creature of magic."

Arthur stared. Disbelief, betrayal and shock all warred within him. No words came out. The King too was silent but anger steamed off of him in waves, barely held in check. "That is a dangerous think to tell, boy. Forget the irons, it means the noose for you. So one has to wonder, why?" Merlin shrugged. The truth falling from his lips. His voice ringing with conviction. "Arthur must be protected at all costs. It is my destiny to see him on the throne. I hid my magic only so I could be close enough to help him. All those near misses with death? _I _enchanted the lance that struck the griffin. _I_ recaptured the soul of Cornealius Sigan and crumbled his monsters of stone. _I_ killed the questing beast and brought Arthur back from the brink of death. _I_ defeated Edwin and saved your life, your majesty. _I_ killed Nimueh for her attempts on my friends' life. I have saved you all, countless times. But more than that, more than destiny: This is my home, these people are my friends and it is the right thing to do."

Uther studied the foolish looking young man in front of him. "We need no help from a sorcerer." Merlin laughed, a rolling sound that contrasted with the situation. "Oh, Uther. Help? I offer no help but service. I will serve Arthur until the day I die, loyal until my final breathe. Besides you do need my help, Caddug will kill any champion you send before they get anywhere near him." Thinking, he smiled at the King. "And if I should fail, which I won't, What have you lost? A _warlock_ of no importance. At the least I should be able to work something to allow you all to escape. Then if I win? I will submit to your will, I will not fight you Uther Pendragon. If the cost for Arthur's life is my own then that is a price I'm willing to pay." Uther considered Merlin's words. "Quickly milord, time grows short. What is your decision?"

"Go." Came the short reply. Merlin nodded his agreement and gave a bow to the king. As he turned to go, Gaius caught his eye. Seeing the dejection in his friend's face Merlin took a step towards him. "Gaius-"

"Go." Gaius said, tears starting to fall down his cheek. "I'll be here to patch you up after you've finished." A small smile passed between the two, then Merlin was gone; turning towards the darkness. He halted at the barrier and turned to the people. "Understand! To step past this line is death!" He raised a hand and gold light rippled over the protection then faded.

At this show; this proof of magic, Arthur shed his paralysis and moved up besides Merlin. "All this time… You were lying?" Merlin winced at the hurt in Arthur's voice. He stepped close to his friend and did some thing he never thought he'd do; he hugged him. "I kept only one secret from you and that ate at me everyday, my friend." He whispered into Arthur's ear. Drawing back he watched Arthur's face. What he saw staggered him: expectance. The prince lightly punched his servant in the arm, he cockily asked "Does this mean that you can do spells and other kinds of hocus-pocus?"

Merlin shook his head, "Incantations. They're called incantation."

"So you're a creature?" Arthur joked. "Always knew you couldn't be totally human- not if you were that thick!"

Merlin grinned, "Now don't be a prat, understand? I won't be there to get you out of trouble." Arthur chuckled until the implied meaning of the words hit him. Then a cold settled over his soul. "You don't think you can beat him, you think you'll die."

Resolved Merlin steadied himself. "I am destined to be the most powerful Warlock the world has ever seen and you are fated to be the greatest King of Camelot. But I'm not yet, Cadddug is very powerful and old. What I said to your father is true, whatever happens I will see you safe. I may still have some way to go but you? You are already going to be a great King… And Gods, I am so proud to have known you…. Bye, Prat." Still grinning, Merlin stepped back over the line and stood alone against darkness.


	4. Don’t breathe for fear of dieing

Everyone held their breath as Merlin's soft leather boots scuffed their way over the worn stone. The rasping sound echoed the grave and the last rattle of dieing men. A few feet away from the others he stopped, the imposed night closing in on him. It occurred to Arthur how small and vulnerable his friend seemed when standing against the ever-growing darkness which loomed above him. As it started to swallow him, drowning him; Merlin looked back once before he was lost from sight.

Arthur tried to rush forward but Morgana's hand on his arm halted him. "Stop."

"But Morgan-"

"Watch." She said looking at a small point of light that seemed to grow steadily, pushing back the dark until Merlin could clearly be seen; hand aglow and braced against the attack. With shinning orbs of light that he conjured with a sweep his free hand; Merlin pinned the mist to the walls, where it strained against its captivity. Merlin had little reprieve as the creatures then oozed their way back into the hall. They seemed drawn to him yet repulsed by his light which still shone brightly. While most came to surround him, some carried on for easier prey. However, mere seconds away from the frightened mortals and their weapons of hardened steal, the monsters were halted abruptly by a wall of pure golden light that appeared in their path. Those who pushed against the barrier gave one last wordless wail before they froze in place: Statues, which then crumbled into dust. After sending his own cocky smile to meet Arthur's surprised expression, Merlin turned his attention back to the monsters at hand.

During those precious seconds lost however they had formed a deadly circle and had started an inevitable procession forward, closing the trap. Merlin turned this way and that trying to locate a gap, a chance for escape. When he couldn't, Arthur's heart fell. The Warlock's face however hardened and he raised his cupped palms to his lips. The golden shadow of his eyes seemed to be mirrored in his hands, spilling out between his fingers as flame and light. Turning full circle and shouting a word from the old religion, Merlin flung his arms in wide arcs to send the fire in his hands out in a deadly spiral. It cut through the shadow creatures, burning them to ash that drifted to earth in silence; casting a circle in their remains.

A slow, sardonic clapping filled the room. Merlin spun around to face Caddug who stood behind him. The sorcerer walked towards Merlin. Stepping contemptuously through the remnants of his creatures, his boot causing a dirty plume of air to rise, he started to stalk the younger man; studying him. "Well, well, well. Colour me surprised, who knew that a warlock resided in Death's own court. But I suppose power has always been drawn to Camelot and that is what you are, child: Power. Not completely trained yet but still, it takes a certain amount of energy to destroy these… imperfect vessels of my power." The two men started to circle each other, watching. Waiting. "I'm curious though. Why stay here? With the killer of your own kind? You risk everything by staying and yet Uther still lives, so it can't be for revenge. So why?" This truly baffled the sorcerer; the emotion seemed to struggle to the surface, appearing briefly in his eyes before disappearing again to leave them empty once more. Merlin was silent. Suddenly a crack rang through the hall as Caddug lashed out. Lightening seared across the gap between the two, only to be stopped by Merlin's magic. Three charred smudges were left on the stone floor. Considering, Caddug spun and flung a spell at the group of people who waited, the prince at their head. The force of it crumpled the barrier like old paper but before the spell could reach beyond this point, Caddug found himself distracted as he was slammed into the wall. Uther shot to his feet, Arthur and Morgana were stunned. All three had seen what the now chuckling sorcerer had missed: Merlin hadn't uttered a single word.

"Well done, boy. Attack is always better than defence. You know… there's no need for us to fight. Yield. Join me instead. I've been meaning to take an apprentice. You may even survive." Caddug said as he slithered back to his feet. "Or maybe not. You see you really shouldn't have let me get rid of that protection you had around your little friends. Do you know why that wasn't very clever?" Hands outstretched Caddug summoned two crackling balls of black energy, one shot towards Arthur and the other; the other flew straight and true at Merlin's heart. Going on instinct Merlin deflected the one that would have taken Arthur's life. So intent on protecting Arthur, he never even glanced at the one that tore into his own chest, sending him flying backwards to lie slumped on the floor. "Stay dead, boy. There's nothing to fear in death."

A mindless bellow broke from Arthur's throat as he charged forward. He raised his sword and ran, focused only on the still form at the end of the hall and the figure that stood in the way. Morgana screamed and Uther's soul stuttered as Arthur took two violent swings at the sorcerer. The keen blade passed through Caddug, but it was like he was made of smoke; insubstantial. Laughing, Caddug sent the young man skidding across the floor to halt at Morgana's feet. "The foolishness of Youth!" He said as he strode towards the King. "Uther I expected better of you. You put your trust in traitors and children. To think if only you hadn't, had the boy had been properly taught; had known about the balance of life and death, he still might be alive and you would still have your throne. But then who would have taught him? You? You know only death. Or _Gaius_? No, not Gaius the traitor, Gaius the fugitive!"

"Caddug, listen-" The old physician started but he was cut off.

"Save your words. No sound comes from the dead and you're dead, have been since you turned your back on your own people. You just don't know it yet." Turning back to the King he seemed to raise his head in proud arrogance. "The crown is mine. Your champion is beaten. Come now Uther; I am the clear victor, the boy is dea-

"You know I have a name."

Caddug turned slowly, his face a mask of disbelief. Everyone stared at the warlock that stood straight and true.

"In fact, I have a couple. Merlin for instance, but the one you may recognise is…Emrys." His eyes bleed to pure gold as his magic reached out to pin the sorcerer where he stood. "But I suppose you have been right in some respects, no one here fully taught me about the old religion or the balance between life and death. Nimueh did. The day I traded her life for Arthur's. The day I called lightening from the sky to destroy her." When he had heard the true name of the warlock he had foolishly sort to kill, the trapped man had started to shake violently. By the time Emrys had finished talking, his words hard and chilling to the bone, pure terror had robbed the man of speech and fear consumed both his face and soul. "I would ask you to carry a message to all the slime that would seek to harm Camelot, a warning that this place is under my protection but… unfortunately, for you, I always seem to take an unfavourable approach to those who try to kill me." Now Caddug was struggling, desperate to form enough focus for just one spell to save his life. He never got to utter a single word. "Goodbye Caddug, I hope you burn." With these final words Emrys' power pored out and called the fiery orbs from the wall. They had but one centre. Caddug gave one last scream as they ripped through his body, searing flesh; scorching both his power and soul from this world forever. Quiet ruled the great hall of Camelot, Relief and Fear acting as her consort and fool.

Like a sigh the last scraps of the smoke disappeared and the late evening light of the dieing sun crept its way in through the high windows. Pain coursed through Merlin's body as the adrenaline and power of the moment left him. Eyes closed he swayed, his chest damp with his own blood. "Why is it you people always aim for the chest?" Merlin murmured to the smoking corps at his feet. Grimacing, he took two faltering steps then slowly collapsed to his knees. The sight of Arthur running towards him was the last thing he saw before, ironically; another kind of darkness finally took him.


	5. Burning Suns and Smiles

He never knew leaves could be so yellow. Not Golden like in a fairy tale; not burnished nor bronzed, just yellow. Like Sunlight. Like the sun beats within each vein, saturating the tree tops the same way it paints the clouds. It is a particular kind of yellow, as if the sun itself rests on earth and no one knows it. They walk past, he watches them hurry by; not noticing. Not seeing that such a tremendous power rested just above them as they scurried about their lives; vermin like in their actions and in their manners.

Colour had never been so offensive.

The sunlight seemed to make everything _gleam_. Arthur hated it. From the rich velvet of his father's robes to the jewel tones of the banners which fluttered gently in a subtle wind form the south. The weather was joyous, smiling down on his own personal hell. It seemed as if the world was set to mock this day. Bright light, bright colours and the noise was loud enough that he wished that it would just end. Turn him deaf, anything just so the noise would stop.

Armed guards flanked his seat, as constricting as the tunic he wore. On one side a young red-head and on the other a senior guard. The youngest had been sympathetic, a survivor of the banquet he had seen and heard much of the conflict; including Merlin's role. The other man, a large bear of a man, was Uther's man through and through. Arthur didn't know which was worse.

On his left, on burnished throne, sat his father. Arthur felt sick. His skin crawled and despite scrubbing himself raw again and again he still felt dirty by mere association. Sadistic smugness permeated the air and made it hard to breath. Arranged behind him sat Morgana and Gwen, they flanked Gaius; gripping each of the old man's hands. They were his only anchors; he seemed paler, thinner as if he would tear at the slightest breeze. Unkempt and withered, he seemed to Arthur to be a broken man set between two weeping blooms; rooted and unable to move. He prayed to God that Gaius was as comatose as he seemed, that he was elsewhere and unaware of what was going on in front of him. Unaware of the tears which all three shed, mingling on cheeks and clasped hands as they shook and clung for comfort. Arthur couldn't cry anymore. Something seemed to have broken in him. Feeling was muted. Maybe it was his own greyness which made sharp edges of the emotion filled shouts of the people, made them pierce and cut away at him. Either that or it was just the horror of the situation which affected him so.

Through all this Arthur sat and watched; hands gripping the armrests till his fingertips bled white, the crowd jeered and Merlin waited to burn.

Uther had forgone the irons and tied Merlin to a thick; rough cut post. Stacks of kindling was piled around him by both righteous and heavy hands, any protest however was drowned out by the demonic glee of the King. The ropes tying Merlin to the post were some of the only things which were opaquely dead, the dried and brittle fibres twisted; twisted and curled around his body, hiding almost all of his customary blue, only a flutter of red could be seen spilling over and down the front of his chest as it burst from his neck.

This lick of crimson mirrored darker smudges which had seemed to have wiped his customary smile off Merlin's face, leaving only the calm and driven form of Emrys. He hadn't struggled as they lead him out. He hadn't tried to run as he was tied to the post. No magic tricks or incantations. No flashes of gold. Just yellow. A sick colour. A mocking colour which hovered like giant gaudy carrion birds overhead. And for all he had done for him, sacrificed _for him_- Arthur hated Merlin at this moment. Hated him for not struggling, for not running. For not _saving_ himself. Neither Arthur or Gaius had had the heart to send word to his mother. Merlin's death should not be accompanied by her own; grief stricken they both knew she would have thrown herself on the flames or hurled heart stricken words at the king. They couldn't bear to face another death and in truth neither could bear to face the look in her eyes, the pained accusation on both their heads. They hadn't been able to stop her son from dying.

Drums beat and the sun burned the back of Arthur's neck. From the platform he could see the torch tops weaving their way closer. Arthur tensed. His breathing became frantic and he tensed, wanting to move to do something. Anything. But the moment ended with a smile. Merlin, god-blessed goofy Merlin, was smiling; grinning at him. God! Why was he doing that? He must feel the heat as the executioner was signalled to lower the torch, as the flames sputtered and took hold. As it climbed higher and higher up towards Merlin's feet, his knees, his torso. Why was he still smiling at him? Eyes locked Arthur came to a brutal understanding. Merlin was comforting him. He, as he burned, was still trying to help Arthur, still protecting; still reassuring Arthur like a mother would a broken child. Finally Arthur felt the cool slide of tears down his face. He never heard himself shout Merlin's name or the deadening hush which swallowed the crowd at his cry. He never felt the hands of the guards as they restrained him, never notice the girls cover Gaius' eyes so, even unseeing, they wouldn't have to witness the death of his son in all but blood. All Arthur saw was Merlin's blue, _blue_ eyes and the smile he gave him, gave to him freely; as he sat, unable to save him.

So Merlin writhed, and smiled, and burned.

And as the flames consumed the last of his smile and the screams began and ended, two destinies died.


End file.
